


Texts

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Collegeformers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Please Do Not Read This Fic, Starscream being Starscream, Texting, Violence, as such i marked that no archive warnings apply. However if any violence at all will bother you, because of the format nothing is actually graphic at all, the mentions of violence are there but there is no actual on screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Starscream texts the rest of the trine.A series of texts, intended to go along with the rest of it.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker, Skywarp & Thundercracker, Starscream & Thundercracker
Series: Collegeformers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this relies on a skin. If you turn it off, it won't display properly, and there will be either a "skywarp" or a "thundercracker" before any blocks of texts sent by either of those two. I'm working on it, but I'm awful at CSS, and when I tried to fix it i broke my work skin. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind.

** CHAOS TRINE in sol floor 2**  
  
**1/13/20** 3:19 AM  
****Starscream: ****God hes so annoying  
****Starscream: ****He keeps leaving his shit on my side of the room  
****Starscream: ****It’s like he doesn’t realize that it’s MINE  
  
**1/13/20** 3:32 AM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **strar i saear to GOD  
**Skywarp: **itw to earlyl fr thsi  
**Skywarp: **jusg go t sleeeep  
  
**1/13/20** 9:03 AM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **look at this dog i saw outside my science class!  
[](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/eb/White-red_English_bulldog.jpg/330px-White-red_English_bulldog.jpg)  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **aw thats cute  
**Skywarp: **i want a dog  
****Starscream: ****I bet Megatron had a dog like that  
****Starscream: ****It’s kind of ugly  
****Starscream: ****Like him  
****Starscream: ****And his dumb teeth  
****Starscream: ****Have you seen them?  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **...star. have you considered that we aren’t complaining about your roommate right now  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **hm  
**Skywarp: **yuo can complain about your roommate later  
**Skywarp: **were talking about dogs  
****Starscream: ****You people don’t appreciate me.  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **I want a labrador  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **i want a beagle  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **I think they have crossbreeds tbh  
  
**1/14/20** 11:56 PM  
****Starscream: ****I cant deal with Megatron rn I’m coming over  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **dude i have a test monday morning  
**Skywarp: **i hae to study  
**Skywarp: **can it wait  
****Starscream: ****No  
  
**1/15/20** 12:13 AM  
****Starscream: ****I can’t believe you two kicked me out like that  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **YOU TRIED TO STAB SKYWARP. PLEASE LEARN BETTER ANGER MANAGEMENT SKILLS  
  
**1/19/20** 12:13 PM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **fuck i bombed my calc test  
****Starscream: ****I told you to study my notes.  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **no yuo stabbed me with a fork  
**Skywarp: **and then threw my computer on the floor  
**Skywarp: **you were NOT helpful  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **dont be a dick, Starscream.  
****Starscream: ****I’m not being a dick!  
****Starscream: ****I was TRYING to be helpful  
****Starscream: ****You’re all ungrateful.  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **that’s it. I’ve had it with you.   
  
**Starscream** has been removed by **Thundercracker.**  
  
**1/19/20** 7:45 PM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **im gonna stop by salsas on my wya bck from recitation  
**Skywarp: **do u want smth  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **if you could get me a burrito that’d be cool  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **cool beans  
  
**1/20/20** 9:55 AM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **i’m gonna add Starscream back  
**Thundercracker: **Soundwave says he’s throwing a fit  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **ok  
  
**Starscream** has been added by **Thundercracker.**  
  
****Starscream: ****Hi  
****Starscream: ****Have you seen the error of your ways  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **arent you in clsas  
**Skywarp: **eyes forward star  
****Starscream: ****I would smack you if you were here irl  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **good thing im not then  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **star, if you wont be decent then you’re getting kicked again.  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **ye  
**Skywarp: **cosigned  
****Starscream: ****you both are so fucking annoying  
  
**1/20/20** 11:00 AM  
****Starscream: ****Are any of you on dorm side rn  
****Starscream: ****Because come look at my FUCKING room  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **dude whats teh big deal  
**Starscream: **IT IS A FUCKING DISASTER  
**Starscream: **IT WAS CLEAN THIS MORNING  
**Starscream: **I AM GOING TO FUCKIG STAB HIM AGAIN  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **don’t stab people, Star  
**Thundercracker: **didnt you get questioned by the cops a few weeks ago  
**Starscream: **Yeah but not abt murdering Megatron  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **because you didnt murder Megaton  
**Thundercracker: **Megatron  
**Thundercracker: **whatever his name is  
**Starscream: **I’m GOING to  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **dont tell us that  
**Skywarp: **actually go delete those texts  
**Starscream: **Shit okay yeah  
  
**1/20/20** 10:21 PM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **hey star r you ok  
**Starscream: **I’m fine  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **yr whole face is a bruise  
**Starscream: **Yeah  
**Starscream: **I KNOW that  
**Starscream: **Thank you EVER SO MUCH for pointing that out warp  
  
**1/20/20** 11:53 PM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **you can come stay over with us tonight if you need  
**Starscream: **No I need to wait for him to fall asleep  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **you’re gonna get yourself hurt worse  
  
**1/21/20** 12:03 AM  
**Starscream: **I’m coming over  
  
**1/21/20** 10:10 AM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **remember to talk to the ra  
**Skywarp: **so you cna get a new room  
**Starscream: **I said it a million times  
**Starscream: **I’m not doing that  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **y not  
**Starscream: **I’m not letting him win  
  
**1/21/20** 1:42 PM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **it’s not letting him win, dumbass  
  
**1/25/20** 8:23 AM  
**Starscream: **Can I borrow your physics textbook  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **whose  
**Starscream: **Yours  
**Starscream: **I have an exam in half an hour and I am not prepared  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **isn’t Megaton in that class  
**Thundercracker: **Megaton  
**Thundercracker: **Megaton  
**Thundercracker: **MegatRon  
**Thundercracker: **goddamn it my auto correct hates his name so much  
**Starscream: **Yeah he is  
**Starscream: **That’s why I have to do well  
**Starscream: **I have to beat him  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **you have to like. live for yourself and not just to beat him  
  
**1/25/20** 8:28 AM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **i’m outside w the textbook  
**Starscream: **Ok good I’ll be right there  
  
**1/27/20** 5:20 AM  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **i think im going to the gym  
**Skywarp: **i woke up to early  
**Skywarp: **r u up star  
**Starscream: **Yeah  
**Starscream: **I’ll come with you   
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **cool im in the hall  
  
**1/29/20** 2:21 PM  
**Starscream: **MY PROF POSTED MY FUCKING   
**Starscream: **THE PYSICS GRADES  
**Starscream: **I AM GOING TO LIGHT A HUILDING ON FIRE  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **bro calm down your making typos  
**Skywarp: **what bappened  
**Starscream: **I CAM E IN SECOND  
**Starscream: **I GOT .   
**Starscream: **THE SECOND HIGHESTS GRADE  
**Starscream: **AND HE GOT FIRST  
**Starscream: **I AM GOING TO KLILL SOMEONE  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **f  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **f  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **big oof  
**Starscream: **Tc can I borrow your hair straightener  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **you have your own, dont you?  
**Starscream: **i dont want to clean burnt flesh off of it  
**Starscream: **and i want to kill him dead  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **Uh, no  
**Thundercracker: **dude go for a walk or smth  
**Thundercracker: **please go clear your head  
**Starscream: **no  
  
**1/28/20** 12:01 AM  
**Starscream: **Can one of you come pick me up  
**Starscream: **I’m at the dean’s office  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **wtf  
**Starscream: **The guys across the hall heard me and Megatron fighting and reported us  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **shit  
**Thundercracker: **are you suspended or smth  
**Starscream: **No  
**Starscream: **Megatron got me out of trouble  
  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **what  
**Starscream: **He’s not that bad  
**Starscream: **I’m still going to kill him tho  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **star i swear to god  
  
**1/28/20** 12:22 AM  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **I’m outside  
**Thundercracker: **whoa is that him  
**Thundercracker: **what the fuck did you do star  
**Starscream: **I’m omw  
**Starscream: **I threw boiling water at his face  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **holy shit  
**Starscream: **He looks bad right  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **yeah  
**Starscream: **Good  
**Starscream: **No more menacing handsome fuckhead  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **…  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **…  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **…  
**Skywarp: **dude   
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **he’s incredibly unattractive wtf do you mean  
**Starscream: **Shut up  
**Read** 12:24 AM


End file.
